The Untrusted Four: Book 1
by Wolfclaw The Trusted
Summary: Nobody trusts Summerkit, Winterkit, Fallkit, or Springkit. Nobody knows it, but, these four cats have a great destiny to save the forest, the Clans, even their beliefs- StarClan! They have special powers-powers they cannot tame untill they understand their destiny. Follow these cats as they explore their destiny of fate.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**FrostClan**

**Leader-** Icestar- pure white tom with cold, blue eyes

**Deputy-** Frosteye- Glossy white she-cat with commanding blue eyes

**Medicine cat- **Breezewhisker- grayish tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sparrowtail**

**Warriors- **

Ghostfur- white she cat with hard black eyes

Fuzzywhisker- fuzzy brown tom with watery gray eyes

Stormheart- stormy gray pelted tom with kind, soft blue-gray eyes

Lilybreeze- pretty reddish she-cat with warm summery green eyes

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

Normaltail- ginger tom with a crookedly out of place tail and green eyes

Angerpelt- red colored tabby she-cat with angry looking but kind amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sharppaw**

Monaheart- sweet, sleek, gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Pandapaw**

Morningfall- golden colored she-cat with pretty amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Owlpaw- brown, wiry tom with amber eyes

Sharppaw- gray she-cat with sharp claws

Pandapaw- black and white she-cat with black spots around her black eyes

**Queens-**

Autumnbreeze- orange-red she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Stormheart's kits: Summerkit, Fallkit, Winterkit, and Springkit.)

**Elders-**

Fluffytail- black, fluffy tailed tom with green eyes

**PeaceClan**

**Leader-** Lovestar- red she-cat with an orange heart marking on her back

**Deputy-** Colorfur- tom with a mix of black, white, ginger, and tortishell as a pelt with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Catmint- Pale blue gray she cat with leafy green eyes

**WaterClan**

**Leader-** Splashstar- bluish tom with gray eyes

**Deputy-** Lilyripple- calico she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Laurelleaf- reddish-white she-cat with blue eyes

**QuickClan**

**Leader- **Swiftstar- swift footed brown and white she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy-** Smalldapple- small gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Goldenfur- ginger tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure?" Uncertainty tainted the starry she-cat's voice. "No cat may trust them." The tom next to the she-cat replied, "No cat may trust them, but, this is our last hope to..." His voice trailed off.

Both starry cats shared the same fear. So did the rest of StarClan. The tom cleared his throat. "We'd better warn Breezewhisker, quickly. He might be the only cat that may trust them."

The she-cat agreed."Then let us begin." They closed their eyes and dissolved into the starless night.

Red eyes flashed as the starry cats made their disappearance. Those red eyes belonged to a black cat. StarClans' fear.

The black cat tantrum...!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Autumnbreeze proudly looked down at her first litter. The four kits, snuggled together, made her think about how delicately and carefully Breezewhisker had handled the kits.

She had named them, with Stormheart's help, Summerkit, Winterkit, Fallkit, and Springkit in honor of the four seasons. Perfect. Autumnbreeze thought. Just perfect, they are.

She had also noticed that no cat had come by to play with the kits, other than Stormheart. She always thought she saw-DISGUST in her Clanmates' eyes. Yes, her kits did have strange colored eyes, and they never were really active.

She did not understand why the kits were so-unnoticeable. She shifted uncomfortably. That woke the kits.

Summerkit was the first to call out. She seemed almost like the leader of the kits. "What's wrong? Why did you shift around? Are you thinking about me, Winterkit, Fallkit, and Springkit?

Autumnbreeze froze. It was as if-her kits could read her mind, or sense things. Maybe that's what made her kits-stand out.

**Summerkit's POV**

When I woke up to momma's shifting, I had this rickety feeling, then I felt momma's uncertainty about us.

I've been having these feelings around cats-their feelings. I think that's why no cat likes me. But that's just it. What's wrong with me?

Is sensing cats' feelings a disorder, or something? I just can't take it. Can't. Can't. Oh, why is life so ironic?

No cat trusts me or my brothers and sister. No cat. Nobody, no leader, no Clan, just momma and papa and Breezewhisker. Why just Breezewhisker? Is it cuz he's a medicine cat and he's supposed to?

I looked at my sleepy siblings' eyes. "C'mon." I meowed in a flat tone. "Let's go out and... get some fresh air."

Suddenly, a glare sharpened into her gaze. The glare... seemed to have a mystical voice. _There is four, born to a sweet autumn breeze, the bitter but kind winter will hear what none see, the colorful fall will bring harmony to enemies, the perfect spring will bring soft love to its beauty, and the hot, blazing summer will rise as the sun. _

**Normal POV**

Summerkit blinked and shook her head. The glare was gone. Had she imagined it, or was it real? That voice, that... A voice broke into her thoughts. "Summerkit, why are you staring at the sun, huh? Huh?" It was Fallkit. Summerkit shook her head.

"None of your business, Fallkit." It made Fallkit wonder why Summerkit was being so.. shallow. It was never 'none of your business, Fallkit.' Summerkit always told Fallkit!

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Summerkit realized, That her siblings and her names... "Oh, no!" Summerkit moaned under her breath. The prophecy, at least that was what she thought...

Their names! Their names, Summerkit, Winterkit, Fallkit, and Springkit, were in the so-called prophecy! Summer, winter, fall, spring!

OF COURSE! But... What would they do?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summerkit took her siblings out to the clearing. FrostClans' clearing was... Frosty. Cold, you would say. It was a flat, grassy, windy like place.

Fallkit, Wintkit, and Springkit wanted to play, but Summerkit was too overcome by what she had heard and seen.

Why was she given the prophecy? What was so special about her? The frustration overcame her. She stormed-literally back to the nursery.

**Winterkit's POV**

Summerkit just stormed away. Did I do sometin' wrong? Awwwww... Summerkit hasn't been happy this mornin'.

I'd've asked earlier, but I don't wanna get on her nerves. "Did you see that?" Springkit exclaimed. "She just-literally stormed us out!"

"Let's... leave her alone." Fallkit mumbled. "She seems.. to be different." There was silence between all four kits.

Fallkit spoke again. "What if she's keeping something from us?" No cat meowed a word. I pricked my ears.

Something was creeping up. Snuffling. Not a cat... A fox! "A fox is coming to camp!" I yowled. The cats in the clearing paused.

Then a cat snickered. Angerpelt. "Ha, kit, you really think we would believe you? I'd have heard the fox. I have the best ears in the clan!"

Not anymore, I thought. I slammed my paws downtime clearing till I got up to Angerpelt's chest fur. "You are the most annoying, stuck-up-"

A screech cut me off. "A fox in the camp! A fox!" It was Monaheart! I puffed my chest triumphantly at Angerpelt. "Haw, kit, it was just a coincidence!"

But there was uncertainty at the sound of her voice. Frosteye called, "What're you all standing there for? Do you WANT your camp destroyed?"

Icestar began yowling out patrols to scent the fox. Then, he gathered a few cats to patrol the camp. "Protect the elders and queens!" He yowled at the remaining warriors.

Icestar's snowy pelt disappeared in the pines. I marched back to the nursery. Summerkit was mumbling to herself.

I settled down next to Autumnbreeze. I snorted angrily, "Momma, I warned I heard a fox but they didn't listen!"

Momma purred, "Dear, don't worry, they are all taking care of the fox problem now, nothing to worry about."

Nobody understood! I should tell Summerkit...

I quick whispered to her, "Why don't these cats believe me? I heard a fox and there was one and they quick didn't believe me!"

Summerkit looked up, looking somber. "There is something I gotta tell you. Bring sissy and brother..."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An: sorry I haven't been posting. Been busy... Anyways, to the story!**

**Winterkit's POV**

'Bring sissy and brother?' What kind of nonsense was Summerkit gonna tell now? Reluctantly, I I brought Fallkit, Springkit, and Leafkit.

Summerkit took a deep breath. She found herself blurting out some things I didn't really understand.

"Igotaprophecyfromamysticalvo iceinthesunoutsidetodayandik eptitfromyoutheprophecyisabo utusandwehvepowersandidontkn owwhattodo!"

..."what?" I asked. Summerkit banged her head on the floor. " I. Got. A. Prophecy. From. A. Mystical. Voice. In. The. Sun. Today. Outside. And. I. Kept. It. From. You. The. Prophecy. Is. About. Us. And. We. Have. Powers. And. I. Don't. Know. What. To. DOOOOOO!" The last word came as a wail.

My jaw dropped. "We have POWERS?!" "But we are meant... To save our clans, I think." Summerkit warned.

I began to understand why I heard the fox. I had powers! "What are our powers anyway?" Fallkit asked, in a daze.

"Umm..." Summerkit replied. "I think you can hear far away." She pointed at me. "You will... Heal cats?" She pawed at Fallkit.

"You'll... Bring beauty or happiness to the clans, I think." She glanced at Springkit. "And... I know this isn't fair, but I'll be leader."

I inclined my head. I wanted to be leader, but I guess that's not who I am. "Should we tell Froststar?" Fallkit blurted.

The fox fighters had come back. Summerkit shrug-nodded. "Ok." And she popped out of her nest.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Froststar paced in his den "I haven't much time. What?" I gulped. Fallkit seemed to find his voice first.

He blurted out the story. Literally. His mouth exploded open as he told Froststar.

By the time he finished, Froststar's jaw had dropped. It looked like it was going to fall off. It took all of me to stop mrrrooowwwwing.

Froststar shut his jaw. "I must tell Frosteye. Kits, you are dismissed. Thank you for telling me. I will have a meeting with you at night when the clan is sleeping with me, Frosteye, and Breezewhisker."

We all nodded superiorly. We marched out of our leader's den and collapsed in our nest a moment later...


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: In chapter 3, I am sorry that 'Icestar' is 'Froststar'.**

**Springkits's POV**

"Kits, the lazy sleepers! For Starclan's sake, wake up, you four!" I thought I heard Icestar, so I blinked and opened my eyes.

Seeing that I was the first to wake, Icestar... Oh, Icestar was there! He eyed me and meowed, "Wake up your siblings and get to my den!"

Moments later, Fallkit, Winterkit, Summerkit, and me were plopped down in the smack front of our deputy, leader, and medicine cat.

"Well. It's time to get a better description of this prophecy you've been told." Frosteye meowed. I blinked. And again. And again.

And-oh, forget it! Icestar smacked his paw on his forehead(do cats do that? Tell me in the reviews...).

"Will somecat tell me what the prophecy IS ABOUT!" His last words came as a soft yowl. I got the guts(would a kit meow-say-whatevs that?) and piped up.

"The prophecy recalls that(would a kit be that formal?)Winter, known as Winterkit, would be able to hear things we cannot see.

Spring, know as me, Springkit, would bring happiness to the clans.

Fall, known as Fallkit, will bring harmony to the enemies and our clan.

And most important, Summer, known as Summerkit, will rule as leader of our clan."

Blink, blink, blink, blink. Our medicine cat, deputy, and leader looked like they had been frozen.

"Then it's decided." Icestar pronounced. "You four will be under max security, only allowed out from the nursery to the clearing."

"What?!" I shrieked. "Why?!" Icestar glared at me. "You are too powerful and you all must be contained."

"We'll, I'll tell you what I think." Winterkit snarled. He leapt straight in front of Icestar and lifted his lips back in a snarl.

"We shouldn't be contained because the clans may crumble without us! We may have enemies, and you will be laying at their paws!

And we will probably be our only hope! And if you contain us, we won't lift a claw to help, right guys?"

Well, we were all mad, so we all nodded. "That is enough!" Frosteye hissed. "How dare you talk to your leader like that!"

If we have a battle and are laying at our enemies paws, we'll force you to help us! Isn't that right, Icestar?"

Icestar looked stonily at Frosteye. He was prob'ly reaaaalllllllyyyy angry cuz he spoke like... He jut learned to talk.

"How...dare...you...speak...up...for...me...Frosteye...I...am...the...leader...and...I...make...my...own...DECISIONS!"

Frosteye took a step back. Then she bowed her head and trotted back against the cave wall. Icestar turned to face us.

"If you do not want to be contained...then you may as well be killed." A mad red glint forged in our Leader's eyes.

"But...don't you want Starclan's wish to be completed?" Fallkit asked. "I do not obey StarClan. I obey THE BLACK CAT TANTRUM!" Icestar grinned evilly.

Before a word could be uttered, Icestar unsheathed his gleaming claws. "Say good bye, kits, and be happy in your last minutes in StarClan, because you will be their LAST visitor!"

Icestar let out a loud cackle. Frosteye whispered, "How could you, Icestar?" Then she ran towards us, hustled us outside, and cried, "Go back to the nursery where you are safe."

Then she turned around...for the last time. "For now."

Then, when she went back in, we heard a deafening shriek. Frosteye's shriek. _May StarClan take her in_, I thought.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fallkit's POV**

Apparently, the shriek that Frosteye 'set off' woke the whole clan. Cats groggily darted out of the dens.

"What happened?" or "Who was that?" Was echoed from cat to cat. Winterkit meowed the breaking news,

"Frosteye has been killed by one specific cat-Icestar!" Hisses were returned. "That's impossible! Icestar'd never do that!"

"Don't believe us, do you?" I asked. "Then go in the stupid den and see for your stupid cat selves!"

I was fuming then. Then my siblings and I (I got really tired of typing all the names) marched in the den.

There was the murderer, claws still bloody, oblivious to us, the clan outside, concentrating on Breezewhisker.

"You will obey me... And I shall not destroy you as master's orders." Icestar aka the murderer snarled.

Breezewhisker stood tall. "I will do as you wish, leader-I dare not call you by your name, for you have used your birthright wrong.

But you will regret all the destruction you may cause, as one day you will be lying at one cat's paws."

_Leader_ rolled his eyes. "Well! That's that. You will obey every order I say, the clans will become under my control, and I will destroy any cat who denies me as ruler of the forest.

And-" The boring talk was getting annoying to my brother, so Winterkit cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Then, all of us-and me, pounced on leader and dragged his outside. "This is you proof!" Yowled Summerkit.

She lifted _Leader's_ bloody claw. The clan gasped. Then, I carefully dragged our noble deputy outside.

Fluffytail leapt up with such agility-for his age. "What have you done to my...my DAUGHTER!" He croaked.

Oops, forgot, Fluffytail is Frosteye's-was-her father. Icestar let outa cackle. "You are all under my control now! Mmwwwaaaahahahahaha!"

He let out the worst, ugliest, snotty laughter. Ever. Springkit wrinkled her nose in disgust.

He must have had a sharp eye, because Angerpelt was up for rebellion. Before she could meow a word, the wrong thing happened.

Thump. Well, there you are. Angerpelt's dead. Ew. Silence propped the room. Lilybreeze let out a wail.

"What a world, no, no, not my kit!"

**Winterkit's POV**

I have to admit, I never really liked Angerpelt, but she was my clanmate. A true member of Frostclan.

Not like _LEADER_. He was a black cat...tatarum? Oh, forget it! Anyways, he sure didn't belong in the clan.

I realized a growl had sounded from an eerie silence. I looked around. Who did it? I realized it was...me.

Well, I was angry. No. FURIOUS. I leapt on Icestar and clawed at him. "Worthless kit. You don't stand a chance." Icestar laughed.

I'll show him. I'm not worthless, I am worth it! I clawed at his fur, getting clumps of pure white fur.

Icestar slashed me. Fallkit shrieked, and my sisters joined the battle. My face burned with blood.

But I couldn't stop. Not now. I had to get revenge. For Angerpelt. For Frosteye. For the murdered.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: This book is now officially the first book of The Untrusted Four. Yay!** ?

**Summerkit's POV**

AHHHHH. How did I get _grunt_ persuaded _pant_ to get in. The battle. I've just lost my first claw! Congrats to me!

At least I got Leader all scratched up. Lilybreeze had joined the fight in honor of Angerrpelt. Fluffytail would've but... Ya know.

I didn't get damaged much, but Winterkit got the worst of it. He got a torn ear,("my first warrior scar!") half of a bloody face, and a swollen shut eye.

It was disgusting to look at. His eye is patched up with an herb remedy. His bloody face has been dried, and bits of blood crust were left.

The torn ear had been patched up with cobweb. He looked just like a pirate! He growled, "Where's that LEADER of ours?"

I told him again that Icestar was contained in one of our extra dens. He was being heavily guarded.

Oh, and tonight was a full moon! We had to go to a gathering. At least not me, but, we were six moons old and was supposed to be apprenticed today. Apparently, Breezewhisker remembered.

"Being medicine cat of FrostClan and under the guard of StarClan, they allow me to announce our new apprentices.

Summerkit, do you promise to protect the clan at your own life?" He meowed in front of the entire clan.

"I do." I meowed calmly, in control.

"Then your mentor will be Morningfall, and you will be Summerpaw until you earn your warrior name.

Do Fallkit, Springkit, and Winterkit all promise to protect your clan at all costs, even your life?"

"I do."

"I do!"

"I DO!"

That last one was Winterkit. He looked pretty excited.

"Then Fallkit, you will be known as Fallpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Fuzzywhisker."

"Ahem. I'm afraid I do not want to be a warrior, Breezewhisker. I wish to be your apprentice, and train in the path of healing." Fallpaw meowed.

Breezewhisker looked surprised, but nodded. "Then you will be my apprentice. You will go to the moonpool at the next half moon.

Springkit, from this moment on you will be Springpaw until you receive you warrior name. Your mentor will be Fuzzywhisker.

Last, Winterkit, you will be known as Winterpaw until your receive you warrior name. Your mentor will be Ghostfur."

Breezewhisker finished. But, heeeeeeeeeeeeee wasn't done. "These new apprentices will come to the gathering, because they were witnesses."

Then he FINALLY dismissed us. My siblings and I leapt to the apprentices den. "Congrats!" Pandapaw, Owlpaw, and Sharppaw congratulated.

We dipped our heads. Then I padded towards the fresh kill pile. I had to stock up for the gathering.

Then, Breezewhisker signaled with his tail to leave for the gathering. I was able to gulp a mouse down before I trotted over to my siblings.

We left for the gathering.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Breezewhisker stood on the leader's speaking rock and yowled, "Our very leader Icestar has killed our deputy and one of our trusted warriors, Lilybreeze.

We will punish Icestar for his deeds, but I still must wait for StarClan to send me a new leader. In the mean time, we have earned four apprentices. Fallpaw, Springpaw, Summerpaw, and Winterpaw!"

"Gathering dismissed!" Lovestar called. Every cat left. So did my clan. But we had unfinished business to deal with.


End file.
